


All the Time in the World

by BFE123



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFE123/pseuds/BFE123
Summary: Steve looked out into the open expanse in front of him and laughed, they had done it. And just in the nick of time, any longer, and the plane could’ve taken off, and thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of people could've died.





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I wasn't going to do another story, but I don't know if one-shots count? Anyways, this idea floated in my head after reading a lot of other stories in here.

Steve looked out into the open expanse in front of him and laughed, they had done it. And just in the nick of time, any longer, and the plane could’ve taken off, and thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of people could've died.

He sobered up,  _only one person is going to die from this plane,_ came the grim thought.

But it was for the right reasons. People had died for less, and at least he could be proud of his final moments.

There was a point in time in which he thought he could never die, he had felt invincible in the skies as a pilot in the AEF. But he soon realized that was further from the truth, a few months into the war and he had begun to think that it could be his turn next, and as each day passed, he started to believe that he was living on borrowed time.

He should’ve died after he got shot down the first time, he should've died on his first assignment as a spy for British Intelligence, he should’ve died when he stole Doctor Maru’s book and crashed into the seas of Themyscira, he should’ve died in No Man’s Land, he could go on and on. In the end, it was dumb luck and  _her_ that saved him and everyone else around him countless times. 

Regardless of what was about to happen, he truly believed that she had the capability to save the world from itself, had seen it first hand, and up close and personal.

But was he prepared to die to give her that chance? He couldn’t answer that question honestly just yet, a thought deep down in his mind wished that something could come up at the last second, just as it had time and time again. But there was no lucky break this time, and no Diana, she was off defeating Ares. 

And she would win, nothing could defeat her. It was now time for him to do his part, and it would seem, that his time was finally up. 

He looked back at the canisters behind him and unholstered his pistol and took aim.

Steve turned his head back to stare into the dark night and tried to be at peace with what he was about to do. He closed his eyes trying to conjure something that could calm his mind, but nothing was working. Not thinking of his parents, not thinking of his siblings or his close friends, or of any happy memories until it finally hit him.

 _Diana,_ for some strange reason just thinking of her and the few days they had spent together had calmed and steadied his mind. He opened and closed his eyes slowly, his mind wandering off to the short lived time they had with each other and squeezed the trigger, his final thoughts, wishing for more time.

* * *

He woke up gasping for air.

 _What the hell?_ He looked at his surroundings, _was he under a desk?_

“Steve! Wake up! The boss is coming!” He heard as he groggily moved to sit in his chair.

 _What the hell?_ He repeated as he looked the strange environment around him. What was this glass like thing in front of him, and why did the typewriter looks so slim?

He heard footsteps approach _his office?_

“Steve, it’s 1 AM, you need to go home. I need your mind up and ready for tomorrow.” The man said.

Steve just nodded and confusedly looked around, “Yeah, I think I need some rest.”

His boss nodded quickly with a shake of his head, “Get some sleep!” He said as he walked away.

Well, this was completely unexpected. But, he needed to figure things out, and fast. He patted himself down and found a wallet his in back left pocket. He opened the wallet and raised his eyes.

Trevor, Steven Rockwell, DOB 08/26/1985. He also found an address, which he assumed was his, and EXP 08/26/2021. He assumed EXP meant expires, so he was anywhere between 1985 to 2021. And, well obviously he was an adult, so he could safely add 20 years. So that meant he was somewhere between 2005 to 2021.

He paused, how the hell did he end up in the future? Honestly, he would’ve been more shocked if it hadn’t been for the fact that he should’ve been dead. Being alive had kind of rationalized to himself that anything could happen.

He looked around for anything else that was helpful, but unfortunately wherever he was didn’t have a calendar, just these strange machines. He even had a watch (he assumed) that didn’t even have a face. In fact, it was just a black square on his wrist.

Steve looked at the address on the card and memorized it quickly before putting it back into his pocket before seeing the square on his wrist light up. He gawked at it for a few seconds in surprise. It showed the time, temperature, and had three icons, each of which didn’t make any sense to him.

But more importantly it also said that it was still November 11… but in 2016, which was almost 100 years, well, 98 years since he’d should've  _died._

He felt his heart start to race against his chest, there were too many questions, and he needed to sit down and process everything around him. The voice from earlier popped up, “You leaving?”

Steve turned to look at the woman by the door, “Yeah. Thanks again for earlier.”

She smiled back at him, “It’s my job to make sure you don’t get in any trouble.” She replied with a wink.

He went to leave with her before he saw her frown, _shit,_ “What?” He said in a nervous tone.

“You should turn off your computer before you leave.” She said in exasperation.

“Yeah.” He said as he nodded and went back to his desk. _What the hell is a computer?_

He looked around his desk and tried to guess what a _computer_ was. And when he had found it, he quickly went and unplugged it.

“Why’d you unplug your phone?” She asked as he felt her walk closer to him.

“Just making sure everything is turned off.” He replied as smoothly as he could.

“Are you ok?” She worriedly asked.

He paused, and remembered that the best lie had a mixture of truth in it, “Just feeling unwell. I’m feeling dizzy and uncomfortable right now, would you mind turning my computer off?”

He locked eyes with her and hoped that she would buy it. And just like when it seemed like she didn’t, she just nodded and sat in front of the three boxes on his desk and moved the small object lying next to his typewriter and clicked it a few times, and voila, it was apparently now _turned off._

And he had no idea what she had just did or how to replicate it.

Blending in was going to be a lot harder than he expected.

She had just walked past his desk before she paused again, “Steve. You left your phone lying on the desk.”

 _Phone? Oh yeah the thing he had unplugged earlier._ He glanced at it and replied, “Yeah, I don’t like lugging that thing around.”

He was met again with a narrowed expression before he saw her pick up a small rectangle, “That’s why you should’ve gotten the 7 instead of the 7 plus. But still, you shouldn’t leave this here.”

He gladly accepted the tiny box and nodded, _this was a phone?_ “Yeah, next time.” He muttered.

They walked in companionable silence and he tried not to look like a deer in headlights, but this was a completely new world. And honestly, he was starting to feel for Diana. She went through centuries, if not a millennium of new advances, he had only missed out on 100 years. But it felt like the past 100 years had grown more advanced than in the past thousand.

He took a deep breath to steady himself,  _Diana_ , she’d be old now. Or would she be? If Gods were real and the Amazons were real, then she could very well be immortal.

Steve shook his head, now was not the time to focus on Diana, or anyone else from the past, now was the time to learn and assimilate and blend in.

He had followed the woman outside and watched her wave down a yellow car. And quickly assumed that it probably was a taxi, and after a bit of persuasion, he had managed to convince _Natalie_ that they should share the cab.

After a bit of discreet spying at how she was using the mini-phone, he now had a small understanding of how to use it. And at least he knew how to find the directory and how to call people. That was enough for now.

If he wasn’t so worried about trying to act _normal_ , he would’ve been more impressed that the phone just needed his thumbprint to _unlock_ and that he didn’t have to manually press anything.

But she had stepped off first and he had watched her _pay with a small business card_? This was way too confusing, but when it was his turn to pay, he noticed the similarity of the cards in his wallet to the one that Natalie had used, and quickly deduced that his money must be in the card as well.

Regardless, he needed to pick up things faster. First thing he needed to do was stop off at a library and pick up both an almanac and an encyclopedia, but for now he’d rest.

* * *

The next two weeks went by like a blur, and honestly, he was glad that in his current life, he seemed to never take vacation days. He had enough days stockpiled that he honestly didn’t have to go to work for the next 3 months.

And apparently he was one of the fund managers in his firm, and a pretty decent one at it, as his specific fund managed over 800 million dollars. And it showed in his private life, it wasn't hard to figure out that where he lived must’ve cost millions if not tens of millions of dollars, and even more if you counted the luxuries it had in it, so all-in-all, he must’ve been doing quite alright for himself.

It was ironic that he probably was as the peak of technological advancements in his apartment, but he didn’t know how to use any of it. Well, scratch that, he knew how to use most of it.

_I guess I should be thankful for youtube._

If it weren’t for the fact that there was a video for everything, he'd honestly still be lost, reading something was different than seeing it in action.

The only thing he really was in trouble with was his job. But, to be honest with himself, he had enough money to quit his job and live pretty comfortably.

But for now, he had the difficult task of figuring out what had happened to everyone else. He thought Etta Candy would’ve been a unique name, but evidently it wasn’t. Same with Charlie Bremner, Samir Taghmaoui, and Eugene “Chief” Braverock.

He also had no clue where Diana was, sadly nothing came up when he searched for Diana Prince, but to be honest, that was a pretty terrible last name he had made up on the fly. And in all reality, he had never asked for Diana’s last name, which she could be using now,  _if she was alive._

Onto other news, he was shocked when he found that there was no mention of Diana’s involvement in the first war. Nor did it escape his attention that the day the war ended was also when he should've died. Which honestly felt like it didn’t matter in the long run, as there was another great war that followed 20 years later.

In fact, to his surprise, there were plenty of wars and conflicts the US had been apart of after the second World War, and there had been no mention of Diana at all in any of them. He had assumed she had defeated Ares, seeing as how the war ended that day, but now, he wasn’t quite so sure. There should’ve been something about Diana in the news.

He looked at his watch, another day gone, and he had never felt so restless in his life. Spending all of his time in trying to find Diana had proven fruitless. He may as well try to start his life over, or at least continue the one he had been living.

* * *

Having given up on his search for Diana, or anyone else from his past a few months ago, his life had more or less continued on normally.

His work mainly consisted of managing the analysts underneath him, and then making the final decision. He had a boss, but he found out that he didn’t have to really report to him unless things went south.

And while there was a lot of stress, due to the fact that any decision he made could lose hundreds of thousands of people their money, not just the rich, but the average joe who put their money in their fund. It was still a relatively easy job, apparently climbing to the position was the hardest part.

“Natalie. I’m heading out for today.” He announced as he stood up, his secretary peeked through the doorway and nodded.

“You can head out anytime as well.” Steve said as he walked out of his office and locked up.

“A bit too early for my taste, I have a few things left here to do.” She replied as she smiled at him, “But, I might head out sooner than later. Take care Steve.”

He waved goodbye and went to see the city of Metropolis in better detail. Something he hadn’t really done much of since he had _woken_ up a few months ago.

According to the news, it had been ravaged a few years ago by an alien attack, but most of the city had been repaired except for a few of the poorer areas.

Steve walked around aimlessly, looking at people going about their day when he saw _her_ walking quickly away. He quickened his pace to grab a better look, but she had turned to a different street and disappeared before he could cross over.

It may have been his mind playing tricks on him, but he could’ve sworn that it was Diana.

* * *

“OH MY GOD!” Natalie screamed out as she saw the explosions in the city.

Steve looked out from his window. “EVERYONE get downstairs and out of the building. Now!” He yelled out to everyone.

“Calmly!” He added as he saw everyone rush around madly.

The night lit up with explosions, culminating in a large explosion in the sky that was so bright that it transformed the dark night into a bright day.

“Was that a nuke?” He heard someone ask in disbelief.

“Keep moving!” Steve yelled out as he saw something crashing down from the sky. “It may not be over yet!”

He saw the battle move away from the city and far away from them before he finally relaxed. “Make sure that everyone is accounted for Natalie! And if any of them need a ride home, tell them it’s on my dime.”

She nodded before heading back into the chaos of people flooding the street.

Steve read the reports the next day, Superman, the one who had saved the city just 3 years prior had been killed during the fight. And Batman, and another unknown vigilante had taken part in it as well. The only details given on the third person was that it may have been a woman, and not a man.

But that was all he needed to know to confirm his suspicisions, Diana was here, and in the city. There was only one person in his mind who could’ve faced that thing and win.

And now, he had to find her. But where should he start?

* * *

Since not much was known about Diana, and trying to search for mysterious, powerful woman resulted with women from myths and legends. He had to go about it a different way.

And the easiest way to him seemed to be figuring out who her companions were, Batman and Superman.

He started with Superman, and found out that he and Lois Lane seemed to have a deeper connection than what was let on, she was one of the few people who had been saved by him multiple times, and sometimes the rescue was pretty far from Superman’s normal stomping grounds, like in Africa, or in Mongolia, or some random countries that were far away from the states or any civilization.

Some of her rescues also just seemed too coincidental, which led him to believe that Lois Lane may have personally known Superman, and thus Diana.

He also started on Batman, and found that the caped crusader focused mainly in the city of Gotham, and had been part of some deep police manhunts a long time ago, before he was softly accepted as a law-bringer,  _though unofficially._

And he was pretty sure who it was, as it had to be a really rich person who had access to military goods. And as a fellow rich person, it was pretty hard to just randomly buy military grade goods, so either Batman stole those goods, or being a very rich person who can afford tanks, cars, and fighter jets, he probably owned a military company.

That search led to Lex Luthor, who had a lot of military contracts with the US government, but Luthor was in jail and also had no real connection to Gotham.

And then there was Bruce Wayne, CEO and Owner of Wayne Enterprises, which had Wayne Tech, Wayne Steel, Wayne Yards, Wayne Aerospace, and Wayne Electronics, which all had contracts with the government to develop and build weapons, vehicles, and special gadgets for the US military.

All of these companies were also in Gotham, and were one of the last vestiges of hope in the dying city. 

If you needed a job, go to Wayne was the saying evidently.

So it seemed like Bruce Wayne did everything in his might to keep Gotham afloat with jobs, even if it was more costly to keep them in the city rather than outsource them to other areas, and had also been fighting crime as well.

He chuckled at the thought, it was probably the reason Diana wanted to partner up with him. But, strangely enough, throughout all of the searching he did, there wasn’t much of a mention of a mysterious woman in Gotham or Metropolis, though Diana may have just wanted to avoided bringing attention to herself.

Anyhow, now he had enough evidence that Lois Lane knew Superman personally, and that Bruce Wayne may be Batman. So the question was, who should he contact first.

He laid back in his chair, Diana was probably sympathetic to her plight, and she might try to comfort Lois.

_Lois it is._

* * *

Steve sighed as he hung up the phone.

Lois was in Africa at the moment and was reporting on a conflict in Ethiopia, and there was no way to find out where she was right now, much less speak to her.

Which lead to him standing in front of Wayne Manor.

He must’ve been seen standing outside the gate, because by the time he finally mustered the courage to ring the bell, it was answered almost instantaneously.

“Who is this?” Came an accented voice.

“Steven Trevor. I spoke with Bruce earlier in the week about putting his company in the fund I manage.” He replied as smoothly as possible.

There was a buzzing sound and the gate started to slowly open.

 _W_ _ell here goes nothing,_ he thought as he stepped back into his car and drove down the driveway of the manor.

Steve didn’t know what to expect, but getting nothing was actually surprising to him. He parked his car and made his way to the door, and knocked gently.

The door opened to reveal the voice from earlier, a kind, but old man who had a smile on his face, “Come in, Steven. Bruce is waiting for you in the solar.”

Steve narrowed his eyes questioningly, “Solar?”

Alfred nodded, “I’ll direct you to the room. If you will?” Alfred went to move ahead of Steve as he directed him to the room.

Apparently, the solar was a room that had a glass ceiling and wall, and was positioned to view the sunrise and sunset. And sitting in that room was one Bruce Wayne with a quizzical look on his face.

Steve felt Alfred leave behind him and went to greet Bruce, “Nice to meet you Bruce.”

Bruce shook his hand, “And you as well, Steven.”

“Call me Steve.” He replied with a smile.

Bruce nodded, “So Steve, did you want to add my entire enterprise or just a few companies into your fund?”

“Right down to business? Well, yes. I think adding a few companies, rather than the whole enterprise to my fund would be a great value.” He replied lamely.

Bruce raised his brow, “And you’ve seen the performance? There are plenty of other companies out there with better projections and current earnings. In fact, I’m losing a lot of money keeping most of these companies here in the city.” He left the rest unsaid as he continued to stare Steve down. “And do you also visit each one of the companies CEO’s or is it just me?” He continued on, never breaking eye contact with Steve.

Steve felt his back starting to sweat, this wasn’t supposed to be an interrogation, but it sure felt like one. But he was well trained as a spy. “I do when I see that multiple companies can grow their earnings 10x to 20x if they ever decide to move out of the city. And maybe convince them to do so.”

Bruce scoffed, “I’m not in it for the money.”

Steve nodded, “Figured you’d say that…” He took a steadying breath, “You’d give up everything for this city. Isn’t that right, Batman?”

If he was shocked, Bruce definitely didn’t let it show. Instead he answered back, “And I suppose you’re actually here to find the whereabouts of Diana?”

And if Steve was shocked, he didn’t let it show, “Didn’t think anyone could figure that out.” He answered genuinely.

Bruce just nodded his head, “You looked familiar when I looked you up. And then I remembered the picture that Diana was trying to recover… and you were in it.”

“Did you tell Diana?” Steve questioned back.

“Not yet. You look like him, but that doesn’t mean you are him, and Diana never mentioned your name, only that you died in the first world war.” He paused, “Are you immortal too?”

“No idea. I literally woke up almost a year ago, and I have no memories of what I was doing before that.” Steve sighed at the memory. “Going from 1918 to 2016 is a shock to the system.”

“Mhm.” Bruce replied, “Well, Diana is in Paris. I can tell her that you are here if you’d like?”

“No, I’d like to surprise her.” He replied with a smile. “Do you know where exactly?”

“The Louvre, she’s an administrator there with a concentration in Ancient Greek history.” Bruce said with a knowing smile on his face.

Steve went to stand, “You’ve been a great help Bruce.”

Bruce held out his hand, “She never told me why she abandoned humanity when she had just been introduced to it. But I figured it had something to do with you. So I hope that the two of you both find the happiness you both deserve.”

Steve shook it with a smile, “You’re a lot more caring than you let on Bruce.”

Bruce smirked, “And I’d like for you to keep it a secret. Have to keep the facade of being a billionaire playboy who makes bad business decisions.”

“Your secret is safe with me… both of them.” Steve replied as he walked out of the room with Bruce by his side.

“Diana never mentioned that you’d make a great detective.” Bruce said as he opened the door for Steve, “I, no we, could use your help. There’s something coming, and it’s going to take more than Diana and me to stop.”

“I was a spy in the war and a pilot before that, it takes a certain amount of recklessness and smarts needed to be both.” Steve said as he walked out and turned to face Bruce one last time, “I’ll think about your offer, once I talk to Diana.”

Bruce nodded, “Good luck.”

Steve returned the nod, “And to you as well.”

* * *

Getting off the plane made this quest decidedly real. Flying, and really just traveling, had taken his mind off of meeting Diana again.

He was shocked that it was so cheap to get a flight from Metropolis to Paris. Back then, trans-Atlantic flights were well over 2,000 dollars in today’s currency and they were pretty uncomfortable seats as well. If you wanted to travel for a few hundred bucks, you had to take the cruise liners. And those took a few weeks to cross the ocean, his trip would only be 7 hours.

Regardless, flying had taken his mind off of meeting Diana, and for good cause, he’d never flown long-distance and he was absolutely enthralled with the plane and the technology inside of it.

But stepping out of the terminal and into the cramped departure zone made him begin to feel the nervousness of meeting Diana again, and he began thinking of all the ways that this could go wrong.

 _What if she moved on? It’s been over a hundred years. Did she even need to move on, did she even love him in the first place?_ His gut felt uneasy with thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

 _Do or die._ He thought as he hailed a cab and strapped himself in, “Anglais or français?”

“English please, and to the Louvre.” He replied as he felt the car begin to move.

They drove in silence for that hour, the cabbie asked a few questions of where he was going and where he was staying, but more or less kept to himself. Which really didn’t bother him, as he really didn’t have a plan of action. It was just, meet Diana and play it by ear. Judging by her reactions, this would either be a long or short stay.

He stepped out of the cab and marveled at the glass pyramid, this was definitely new. He paid the cabbie and walked towards what he assumed was the main hall.

Walking up to the guard, he was about to ask to see Diana, but quickly realized he had no idea what her last name would be. So he stopped short of the guard and walked up to the nearby directory and hoped to find her name somewhere.

 _Eastern Antiquities? No. Egyptian Antiquities? No. Greek Antiquities, maybe? Administrator… Diana Prince._ That had to be her, he was almost sure of it.

He turned back to the guard, who had been staring at him the entire time and spoke up, “I’d like to see Diana Prince in Greek Antiquities.”

The guard remained silent for a moment, “Do you have an appointment?”

Steve paused, _well damn,_ he thought, “No, but if you told her that Steve Trevor is he-”

“Then you cannot see her. All administrators have busy schedules. Feel free to email her or her secretary to set an appointment.” The guard said cutting him off.

“Is there a way for you to just pass a message?” He asked pleadingly.

The guard shook his head, “You aren’t the first man that’s tried this with her. IF she’s ignored your emails or calls, it’s because she doesn’t want to speak with you. So please, leave, before I call the police.”

Steve bit down his retort, and stiffly nodded. _Well, she has to leave the building at some point, I can just hang out in the open space and wait for her._

He ended up waiting for a few hours before his stomach started to grumble loudly. He looked at his watch, it was now nearing 9 PM, and she hadn’t left the museum yet. When it finally hit him, there was probably another entrance for employees and staff members. It looked like the day was a bust.

But at least, according to Bruce, there wasn’t any real reason why she still shouldn’t be in Paris, so he’d just have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

Well, most of his hastily made plans had failed. Roaming around the Greek antiquities floor did nothing, and neither did asking any of the workers on that floor.

Honestly, he was about ready to give up on a surprise and just email her for a meeting, the only problem was that he never actually got her email or her number from Bruce. And that was a bit embarrassing for him to forget.

He shook his head in quiet embarrassment before he felt the presence of someone watching him.

Turning around quickly, he saw a worker quickly point to him while speaking to a security guard.

_Shit._

He had two options now that the jig was up. Surrender quietly and probably get a permanent ban from the Louvre (and a restraining order for stalking Diana), or cause a racket and hopefully attract the attention of everyone and definitely get a permanent ban when he was inevitably caught. But at least with the second idea, Diana had a higher chance of investigating what was going on.

 _Well if I’m going to get banned from here, might as well make the most of it._ He thought before sprinting away.

“STOP!” He heard behind him as he started to maneuver past the priceless artifacts around him.

He quickened his pace and weaved around the floor before bumping straight into a burly fellow.

The guard quickly lunged for Steve, who quickly dodged left and straight into another guard’s waiting arms.

He instinctively was about to elbow or kick his way to freedom, but honestly, they were just doing their job and had done a remarkable job in not actually hurting him. So he reluctantly stood still in the guard’s bear hug.

He heard the same voice from yesterday call out, “You should’ve stayed home mister.”

Steve smiled ruefully, “What’s the fun in that?” He replied as he was getting dragged away from the exhibit.

He sat in what he assumed was an interrogation room for an hour or two, and was questioned by the police for his visit, before he was given his fateful ban. It would seem that his last ditch effort to get Diana’s attention had failed.

At least since the infraction was small, and he hadn’t really done anything wrong, he was let go with a warning rather than jailed, so there was a little bit of positive news in all of this.

He walked out of the station dejectedly and with his head hung low before he heard his name called out.

“Steve?” He heard from an incredulous voice, _her_ incredulous voice.

His head shot up and locked eyes with the person who just yelled out his name.

“Diana!” Steve yelled joyfully as he saw her sprint towards him and wrap him in a hug.

She pulled back from her hug to look into his face before speaking, “How are you here?”

“It’s a long story.” He replied as he looked into her eyes, “And I’d love to tell you over dinner?”

She frowned slightly, “I have some last second things to do at the Louvre, but if you’re not busy, we can grab a late dinner?”

He smiled, “It’s ok, take your time. We have all the time in the world now.”

Diana smiled back, “It’s a date then.”

Steve just nodded to her, they would finally have the time he had wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story, this came at a spur of the moment type deal and I just kept writing it.
> 
> So forgive me for any hastily worded thoughts or bad grammar/punctuation. I tried to tidy it the best I could.


End file.
